The Nanny
by Sabelina
Summary: So I was thinking about the SMC, and this poped up in my head! It's the Nanny! I don't own twilight or the Nanny!
1. Chapter 1

**The Nanny**

So for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest I thought it would be funny to do the T.V. Show: "The Nanny". There are a few lines from a show in the Six Season. The one where Maggie is caught in bed with the boyfriend and Fran gets in trouble for it.

"**Miss Fine, I mean Mrs. Cullen!"**

It was more than six years ago when fate brought me to the Cullen's door steps selling home items. That was the day that changed my life, the day I became the Nanny.

Now I was not just the Nanny. I had fallen in love with my Boss- Mr. Edward Cullen, and his three wonderful children: Renesmee, Emmett, and Alice. He finally asked me to marry him a year ago, and three months ago we had.

There were new rules put on me now that I was the wife, not the nanny. Rule one: I had to start dressing more appropriately, my jeans and tank top days were over- forever. Rule two: I had duties that I didn't have before- dinner parties, house decorating, seeing people I didn't really care for. Rule three: I had to let him spend money on me, to allow him to give me whatever he wanted- I had to look the part; It least in front of the people of his business world. I didn't mind the rules- so when I took the girls to dance classes I couldn't go in sweats anymore, and I had to go to the brainless events of his job dressed in Dior. It didn't matter. I was with him and that's where I wanted to be. He helped matters by not really wanting to be there himself- it was just part of the job.

But the down fall was that I needed a new wardrobe, and where were we going to put it? He took up the entire closet space with his suits. My old room was the only place free. Alice, my fashionist child, and I were going to create to closet I needed. She was having more fun than I was going to. She was the longest of the three. And she was also the brightest. My room was still filled with my old future, which would have to be given away. She opened the door and we went in, turning on the light.

"AH!" Two voices from the bed shirked. On the bed were my daughter Renesmee and her boyfriend Jacob naked and going it on.

_God, he's going to kill me if he finds out. _I was the one that was for this relationship after all. 

Alice was the first to break the silence. "I know I shouldn't have let him in here today . . . I think I'll be going."

"That would be good." Nessie said. The two of them moved to cover themselves as she left.

"I'd ask what you were doing, but it's obvious." I blushed; I was ten years older than her but still blushed in embarrassment at thought. "Why did you think this is okay?"

"Yes, why did you?" A voice came from behind. _Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be home!_ Damn him for his ability of being able to sneak up on me whenever he wanted. That voice was velvety silk, that voice was perfect music, that voice was my _hopefully_ loving husband. I'm so screwed.

Edward walked up beside me and stared at them waiting for answer. Pecking at him, his face was a mask of disappointment and anger. Renesmee was his first born, daddy's little girl in every way. Now there was another man in her life that she cared about. I knew that he had been dreading this day from the moment his first wife died.

Before anyone could get a word in there was a chuckle. Well if it had to get worse that was it. Emmett came bearing in. "My, oh my . . . a _show_. Has trust funds been lost yet? I need to know!"

"Emmett, get out!" I said with a slight giggled at the end. Leave it to him to make a joke out of everything. Emmett left humming "I Got Money in the Bank" as he went.

"Mr. Cullen I . . ." Jacob said.

"I think you should be going." Edward growled. Funny, that was the same one he used while we . . . Why was I thinking about that now?

"Yeah, you're right." Jake got up half running for the door. Not even saying good-byes as he left.

Edward left the room without another word. That couldn't be good. "Why did you?" I asked her

"Bella, you said that whatever we did at Jake's we could do here."

"I said whatever, not whoever!" After that there was a yell.

"Miss Swan!!!" It was Edward yelling for me. _Damn!_ It least this time I didn't fall and break something. Nothing broken, or hospital bills - that had to be a first.

I looked at her. Her brown puppy eyes didn't work this time. "I'm back to 'Miss Swan' now, Thank you very much!"

The dark wood door to his office was a scary sight. I let myself in. Edward's chair was facing away from me; he couldn't even look at me. His body was stiff-the red of his hair was darker than normal. He never liked Jacob, yet he never gave him a chance. But to him this was different; this was changing everything he saw.

"Edward," he still didn't turn. The world felt cold without the light of his eyes shining at me. "Edward, please." I whispered.

He sighed, and turned. He kept his head down. Edward had on a white snug sweater with a pair of kakis. His hair was a mess as was his body posture, but the hair I made this morning. Going to sit on his desk I said, "You had to assume they were having sex."

"Assuming not knowing-there was a change I was wrong. People were assuming we were having sex before we were married, and they were wrong." That struck a chord.

"That's still a sore spot with me." If we had just been sleeping together it might not had taking five long years before he realized me that he loved me. He placed a hand on my thigh, an innocent touch to comfort me. It didn't work. The second his hand stroked my skin a spark run up the rest of my leg straight to my core.

There were papers, and things on his maple desk along with his laptop- easily removed. His other hand was fiddling with a pen – he was upset, but I knew how to make him feel better.

"I want you to talk with her, tell her that she should not be . . . involved with him that way - to say that she can't have anymore." He said. I ran my fingers through his hair, the same color as Renesmee - a beautiful red brown. Trying to soothe him; he shook my hand away. Oh he wasn't interested in my reassurance. Okay I believe that . . . yeah right, but let him think what he wants.

"So you want me to tell our twenty-one year old daughter that she can't have sex anymore?" In _what_ world was that going to happen? Sure I'll do that- yeah, _whatever_. I never did want he wanted away, and he knew that too.

"Yes." He smiled. So we're playing games now, two can participate at that. Dose he forget _I'm_ the one in the mini skirt on his desk. No, his fingers kept slipping under the lining. He can't be thinking what I'm thinking. I wouldn't wear things like this before we were engaged- it wasn't right. But now that was a different matter. I liked looking pretty for him, it couldn't hurt that he did too. His mind may not have the right idea, but his fingers sure did.

"How am I to going tell her not to have anymore, when I've just recently discovered how truly amazing it is?" I purred in his ear. His touch hardened and he pushed off the desk.

"I don't care." He proclaimed; he looked proud. My expression must have been smug. My smile felt smug. _He didn't care._ I _wonder_ why he couldn't look me in the eye. I believe that one as much as I believe that Renesmee will not have sex again before she's married. "Thank you," he rubbed my thigh again, smiling his crooked smile. "But I don't care."

I got up, slowly, looking like I was leaving sliding off the desk. Thankfully tripping wasn't in the cards as I strode over to the door, considering his glare was on me the whole time. Grabbing the door nab I locked it. I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the ground. He gasped. Keeping my balance was key as I stepped out of it with the heels Alice put me in this morning. Death traps, that's what they were, but a good black fuck me heel is eternal. I scampered over to his desk in my blue lace thong straddling his waist.

"Are you sure you _don't_ care." I said charmingly. Edward moaned grabbing ass and pushing me into him. I kissed him: the taste of his tongue; the feel of his touch; the warmth of his heat- sent me over the edge. No kiss from any other man will ever compare. I had to pull away before I lost control.

"Ah, Bella," Edward took in the top that Alice to had picked out too. It was a blue lacey corset number that looked more like lingerie than a top should. His hands lingered up my torso leading up to my breasts, kneading them.

His body told me he did care about it- his hardness was pressing up against me, toying with me, making me wet. Edward pressed me back into him fondling my ass. "So? Are you sure?"

"Love, don't do this," he pled in my neck breath faster than normal. His lips tickled my throat. My breathing turned to panting. Edward was wrong; yes, she had done something bad, but this was wrong. And I was going to make him see it. Edward started to pull on the zipper of my corset trying to take it off.

"No, no, no," I stopped his hands as I kissed his neck. "You don't get that." I pulled his face back to mine. Edward kissed me roughly, eager to get his tongue in my mouth. I let him in. We fought for dominance, a dance of pleasure. I caressed the skin under the sweater; leading up to his shoulder down to his V. His groan ran straight to the fire in the pit of my stomach. Heaving myself from his lips I moaned, "Still so sure?"

He shivered under me, but didn't answer. I took off his sweater, tugging it harshly away from his body. My hand wondered; rediscovering the body I loved. I went into kissing his neck while Edward's hands roamed any part of my body he could reach; that area was about to get smaller. Again he tried to take a piece of clothing off. This time he wanted the thong off.

After smacking his hands I took both his arm and placed them over his head. The sparkle in the green of his eyes was excited, a little anxious, and very turned on. With my free palm I cupped his face. The love in his eyes overwhelmed my heart. There was no way to tell it correctly: any words to explain how much I loved him. Even when I craved rough sex, Edward always made it love; no matter how animalistic it was; like now. I kissed him tenderly, pouring all my passion into him.

"No, you're not allowed to touch me." I growled in his ear licking the outside with my tongue and nibbling on it. "Starting now!"

I went back to my taunting licking his nipples, taking them with my teeth. My fingers outline his dick over his pants. He was more than ready, but I wasn't. I unzipped his pants; there was nothing under- that help, a lot. "Remember you don't care if you get sex . . . you don't need it."

"I didn't say that," he protested as he ran his lips up my neck and his dick twitched.

"You impaled it." I whimpered as I rammed into him. My core was completely throbbing.

"Bella, please." He moaned trying to free his wrists. Edward wanted to touch me, but that wasn't part of the non-sex I was playing on him.

"No," I kissed the flesh in front of my face. "No. . . . Would you be doing this if it was Emmett?"

He got a hand free. And taking advantage of it, grabbed my breasts again. I huffed loudly in satisfaction. "Bella, she's my little g-"

I put a hand over his mouth. "She is not little anymore and Emmett younger than she is. Plus we both know where he's thinking with. You know forming new relationships is hard for her." Moving my hand I went on smirking, "She's just like you, my love, - she thinks with her head first, heart second, but once her heart won there no going back."

He head was hanging. Damn, his mouth had to be level with my breasts, _didn't_ they? "But, that doesn't mean she should-"

"Edward, can you blame her? How many times did you almost take me on this desk before we were married? She doesn't have your self-control." I took his chin and made him look at me. There was sadness in his green orbs. Hopefully he saw the inferno of desire in mine. "Sometimes I wished you didn't either . . . ."

Here was the brightening up his day: a clear invitation. And he knew it too.

The next thought was of him pushing me on his desk, throwing everything out of the way. He laid on top of me and I thought Edward would slam into me hard, considering he pants were on the floor and his dick was massaging against my heat. No, Edward gave me a hard kiss as he ripped my panties off my body and jammed two fingers inside me causing me to scream out.

"God, you're so fucking wet I can smell you." He breathed on my neck. He was right- my scent was in the air. Edward jumped away then- I look of shock on his face, and I thought his evil self-control took over. It was not hard to consider: the kids were all home; plus it was about three a clock; and the _butler,_ Carlisle, most likely was listening at the door- if he wasn't trying to get Esme, Edward's partner, into bed. I pouted; I didn't want this to end - I always wanted him inside me. But that's_ not_ what I got.

He dropped to his knees before I could blink and shoved his face in my pussy. Edward's warm breath prickled my skin; shudders ran down my legs.

"_Ah_," His tongue slowly made laps of my bundle of nerves; each one igniting a buck of my hips and a moan from my lips. I felt his fingers pump into my cult-rubbing me _just_ right. Add that to his licking and sucking _perfectly_ and that equals me tightening around him. _Oh, God he's good_! It was no time at all before it became too much.

"_Edward!" _I screamed as I clumped down on his fingers.

I felt high, Hell I _was_ high- _completely and totally blessed out!_ I pulled his hand to my mouth- I could taste myself on him. Edward groaned. He always tasted incredible; no matter what was on him: chocolate, sweat, me . . . .

As I was entirely out of it I didn't get what was going on until after it happened. I was still on Edward's desk (now I was on my elbows); I was still on fire (that was an appetizer, a taster if you will); and there was still something inside me: just not the same something as before.

I moaned out as Edward filled me. It felt so glorious to be one with him-that my life was complete with him there. He pounded into me, repetitively growing harder with each thrust. _God, this was what I needed_. Rough love-just the way it was invented. Edward's grunting was in time with his drives, hitting the rig hit spots. Again he caused the force of passion in my body to grow, and keep growing. The since of this was one of the sexiest things I could ever come up with: me lying on the desk with him hammering into me hard. Finally it became enough. I cried his name as I came around him. Edward stroked a few more time, milking me, before he joined me.

"Bella," Edward whimpered, just before it happened - I loved that sound; I know that sound. Then my neck was in his mouth as he licked and bit me the second it happened.

"Ah," I clumped down on him again. _God, I loved when he bit me._

Edward pulled my face to his and gave me a very sweet kiss; we were both panting and trying to slow our heart rate. He always makes me feel cherished.

We calmed down, and got right back to the point. "Okay, you were right," Edward admitted, "Just it's not right that-"

"Fine, I'll tell her she can't do that here, until she married." I agreed.

"Thanks. . . I love you." He smiled at me.

"No, I love you."

A few minutes later I was walking out the door and ran right into Nessie.

"Hey girly I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk with you too, mom."

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm late . . ."

Funny in that moment I realized she wasn't the only one – so was I.

**Do you like it? **

**Leave me some love.**

**Sab**


	2. Chapter 2

That was my first lemon in Bella point of view, did I get it right?

Okay so I got the typos- I know. (It was one of those times where you just want to update and don't have time to edit). And someone said there was a lack of continuity to answer that: I took the plot of one of The Nanny episodes and just put in a lemon with Bella and Edward instead of Maxwell and Fran and other characters from twilight. And no they both didn't just realize they were late- the daughter knew before hand, and the mom being a newlywed hadn't really thought about it until that moment.

So I wrote this as a one-shot, but do you think I should go on? It will take longer to update.

Oh, and I'm updating Bella's Dream tonight.


End file.
